


Bravely Second: Drabbles

by Roxyxen



Category: Bravely Second
Genre: At least once a week, Drabbles, I will try to update this every week, May contain suggestive language every now and then, Modern AU, Other, my ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxyxen/pseuds/Roxyxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles, stories, and ideas that I write/create based on my favorite characters and couples from Bravely Second. Most of the stories will take place in a modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravely Second: Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little story I wrote about the Empire. I love everyone in it. Also, i wrote this at like midnight on a school night so I'm very sorry for any mistakes I make.

It was late. Far past midnight. Through the windows in the dark corridor stars shined brightly in a pitch black sky. The moon shinined among them, in the shape of a cresent she had noted. She wasn't quite sure why she was doing this. Wandering around the floating facility at such a late hour was something Aimee did on a rare occassion, but it was better than laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, and wondering strange thoughts you'd only ponder in the dead of the night.

 

Her long, white-ish blonde hair was out and flowing down to her waist while her ruby red eyes glowed in the darkness of the hallway. The windows were the only thing providing any light, really, but she still managed to make her way around each dim corner of the building. Aimee's sleeping schedule was a trainwreck to be frank. The sniper could wake up anywhere between 2-5 times a night.

That's how she'd always slept. She'd either get a full night's sleep or wake up continuously. Regardless of what happened, she always tried to wake up for the day at sunrise, with the exception of Sundays when she slept until almost noon.

Every now and then she'd past a few soldiers in the hall or the bedroom of one of the other asterisk holders. She wasn't quite sure where she was headed. She had thought about waking up her darling, just so she'd have someone to talk to, but wasn't entirely sure. He probably wouldn't mind her sudden company, but she'd feel bad about interrupting his rest just to worry about hers. 

Speaking of her darling, she noticed his bedroom door just a few feet ahead of her. She took a few more steps closer, although to anyone watching it would seem she was still unsure of entering his room. The floor creaked slightly under her weight, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard footsteps behind her, mixed with the sound of clanking metal.

"...Aimee...?"

She smiled, turning to face him. She wondered how she hadn't noticed the bright blue light he gave off in the dark building or the loud sound he made with every footstep. Perhaps he had started following her after she passed the library, a common area for Revenant to wait in during the night hours. He didn't need to sleep and often spent his time in there in hopes someone would walk in or pass by. Nights often got lonely, quiet, and somewhat scary for him. 

"Hey, kiddo." She approached him. "What's up? Didja need somethin'?" 

He was quiet for a moment, but she could understand him. He wanted some company. "Could..." He started quietly, "Could you tell me a story? Please?" She nodded, walking back to the library with him. They sat together on the cushioned window sill where moonlight shined in. She rubbed her eyes and sighed, taking a moment to think of a story to tell.

Aimee was a rather creative person, but she was too tired to think of anything. That was a problem. If she lied in bed she couldn't get a wink of sleep, her mind wandering in every direction. The one time in the night she actually wanted her head to produce some sort of idea or story, her mind was blank. Revenant waited patiently and quietly.

She rubbed her eyes again, yawning. "Alright. I think I got somethin'. Ya ready for my story, Rev?"

He nodded eagerly in response.

"Alright. Once upon a time, in a place far from Luxendarc, lived a girl. She lived in the deepest part of the woods, with green trees 'n rushin' rivers all around. She liked to wear a big read hoodie 'n a black skirt. The girl had long black hair 'n wore purple lipstick everywhere she went. That day, her mommy asked her to carry a basket filled with goodies 'n treats all the way to her grandmother's house. Guess where her grandma lived, Rev."

His light got bright with excitement. "Where?!" 

She shushed him light, giggling. "Allllll the way on the otha' side of the woods. It was gunna be a long trip. Before the girl left, her mommy gave her a very important piece of advice: stay on the path in the woods. Wanna know why?"

He giggled. "Why, Aimee?"

"'Cos if she didn't, she'd become lunch for a big, bad lion who lived deep in the forest." She made claw shapes with her hands to emphasize her story, Revenant becoming more and more excited. 

"Then, she left her house, skippin' through the forest. She noticed a small shortcut that went off of the wooden path in the woods. She thought about what her mommy had told her about the lion, but walked off the path anyways. She thought if she used the shortcut, she'd make it to her grandma's house without runnin' into the big, bad lion.

As she walked, she heard shakin' in the bushes. A big lion with yelliw fur and sharp teeth jumped out at her!" She raised her claw hands higher, Revenant laughing.

"Where are you goin' with that basket of goodies, little girl?" Aimee made her voice deep and hoarse to show the lion speaking now. "I'm takin' these to my grandma!" She made her voice monotone and calm, much like a certain witch she knew. "The big, bad lion wasn't gunna back down that easily, kiddo! He tried to pounce at her, but the girl ran down the shortcut and lost the lion in her tracks. The lion was still hungry, though. He beat the girl to her grandma's house and hid her grandma in the closet, dressing up in her clothes to trick the girl in the red hoodie. 

When the girl did arrive, the lion was laying in her grandmother's bed. The girl put the basket down on a dresser by the bed and stared at the silly lion. 'What big ears ya have, grandma!' The girl said. 'The better to hear you with, my dear.' The lion answered. 'What big eyes you have, grandma!' She said. 'The better to see you with, my dear.' The lion said back to the girl. 'What big teeth you have, grandma!' The girl said. 'The better to eat you with!' The lion yelled back!" Aimee scrunched up her noise and held her "claws" up high to amuse the boy. 

"The girl took her basket and hit the lion with it. 'What did you do to my grandma?' She asked the lion. The lion roared and jumped out the bed. The girl ran around the room, fighting off the lion, until she heard knocking from the closet door. She opened it and her grandmother was standing inside! She had short black hair, and a big smile, happy to see her granddaughter! The two of them beat up the lion, scared him off, and ate all the goodies together. The end." 

Suddenly, a hoard of claps was heard in the library. Aimee looked around to see all the other asterisk holders, even her darling and the Kaiser, huddling around her and Revenant. "..When did ya'll get here?" She asked, surprised. The others smiled, looking rather tired themselves.

"We couldn't sleep." Her dear patissier replied. She gave him a tired smile, exhaustion written in her eyes. 

"The people in the story sounded kind of familiar..." He started looking around at the group sitting on the rug in the library. 

"The girl! Who wore the red hood! Sounded much like Lady Bella!" Cu said. 

"The lion remeownded me of Bizzie!" Minette replied, cuddling the said feline next to her. 

"The 'grandma' in the story reminded me of my daddy!" Revenant exclaimed.

The group all turned to Geist, then to Aimee who laughed. "Maybe I had a bit of inspiration..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took inspiration from one of my favorite writers, Misedejem, based off the headcanon that Aimee's good with kids


End file.
